October 2020
October 2020 During the month of October, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. EFL Championship: MD11 Aston Villa Post-match Interview "Despite the scoreline, that was actually a very good match! Villa gave us a real challenge and pushed us to our limit. I think we're going to be OK. Fane deserved his MOTM today as he really kept things simple and broke down their attacks well. It's good to see that side of his game as normally he's doing a lot of running and making interceptions. If he can continue with this side of his game then I expect teams will find us even harder to beat! Stuart Downing winning the award for September Player of the Month was well earned. Really, all of the nominations deserved it, but I am particularly pleased for Stue as there were plenty of critics claiming he was finished after rarely making the bench for Middlesbrough. He's proving a lot of people wrong and I think that once he retires at the end of the season, he'll be able to look back on his time with us as an achievement as good as any of his previous ones around the country." EFL Championship: MD12 Sheffield Wednesday Post-match Interview "A clinical display today that could have easily been more! Osei hit the post, Reuvers hit the post after coming on late, and 2 other key chances to score fell to us but we couldn't take them. Osei and Duffus ran riot with their goal and assist each which is great timing as we'll need them as we welcome Leeds next week." EFL Championship: MD13 Leeds United Post-match Interview "Wow. I didn't see that coming! I thought we were in for another draw, but with the last kick of the game, Seager somehow squeezes the ball into the net. A draw would have been fair, on the balance of play. But to come away with three points and a 3-point gap at the top of the table is more than we could have hoped for. With two teams in the bottom half of the table to end the month, we have a perfect chance to keep that momentum going." EFL Championship: MD14 Nottingham Forest Post-match Interview "Three points today in a match that I thought we played well in. Especially for Reuvers, who made his first start this month and earned MOTM with his corner assist for Degerlund and for dictating our whole attack. He nearly made more passes than their entire team! Only misplacing 3. Hopefully, he can build on this performance and start playing as we know he can. But another assist for James - I am pretty sure the competition with Bell is already over. 4 in 14 is amazing for a fullback and I'm sure he'll add to that." EFL Championship: MD15 Burton Albion Post-match Interview "Burton is a team that caused us some trouble last season, so the win today was important for team morale more than anything. Osei Yaw scored a fantastic half bicycle kick after the keeper parried Downing's cross to give us the lead, and then shortly after, Reuvers capitalised on a sliced clearance to score his first goal of the season! He deserved that. So much so that he, along with Osei, has been nominated for EFL Player of the Month! I think Osei deserves it on balance, but hopefully, this is the turnaround we were waiting for with Marwin." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review On paper, a solid month! We had two tough games in Villa and Leeds, and we did very well to come away with 4-points. But there aren't too many challenges remaining for the first half of the season, so it's a case of making sure we continue to get results against teams that we would hope to be beating, given our form. But the Championship is unpredictable, so it's best to not count your chickens before they hatch. We've been reliant on our front three this season, but thankfully they've stepped up to the occasion! So far, Duffus has 9 goals & 5 assists, Osei Yaw has 6 goals & 3 assists and Downing with 4 goals, 4 assists. Whereas previously, we were more varied in our providers. So it's interesting whether that's the result of tactical instructions or a natural shift in the ranks with the addition of 2 quality wingers. November brings four big games, including West Brom and Swansea. Let's hope the team can keep producing the goods and we come out unscathed! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month A natural born winger. Derick Osei Yaw has been a revelation since he arrived in the Summer and he looks more than comfortable at this level. He is a real presence on the right wing and has been keeping fan favourite O. Olomola out of the side. A much-deserved award!